Morino Naruto
by Twiggy-Kill-Me
Summary: Naruto Raised by someone other than Tsunade, jiraiya and Itachi...Nooo it cant be! Read to find out more. Pairings: Naruto x Kurenai x Naruto x Uzuki Yuugao
1. Default Chapter

I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.

Pairings: Naruto x Kurenai x Naruto x Purple Haired Anbu girl from ep. 79

Info: This story is an AU.  
English is not my first language; please inform me if there are any mistakes I'll correct them.

I got fed up with all the Jiraiya, Tsunade and Itachi raising Naruto fics out there…so I decided to write something new.

Note…..I know that I have to update my fics. But hopefully this fic will help me out of my writers block.

WARNING some OOCness ahead.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Morino Ibiki could not believe that the fourth was gone; the one who is said to be one of the strongest shinobi's to have ever walked this earth. What was even more shocking was that 3 days ago the legendary nine-tailed demon fox attacked Konoha nearly destroying the village in the process, but the reason was as mysterious as its appearance.

But thankfully the threat has come to pass with the lost of Konoha's yellow flash and hundreds of his fellow shinobi's and villagers.

Morino Ibiki was disgusted. Even though he has seen many things which would make even a jounin shinobi cringe in fear as he is the Anbu squad's torture and interrogation captain, he still could not fathom the need for the villagers need to kill a new born baby by the name of Uzumaki Naruto. Granted the child was now the carrier of the dreaded demon, after the fourth sealed it within the baby's stomach, but that fact alone should be enough to prove that the child was not the demon that should be scorned but a hero that should be praised.

The week old baby known as Naruto was currently looking up at an aged man with beady eyes. The old man who is also known as The Third Hokage smiled and burped the baby in his arm making the baby sigh in contentment and fall asleep. The hokage then placed the baby in the cot next to him and stepped out to the balcony of his office. He looked out at his village admiring the villager's diligence in helping to rebuilding the village, he was also disgusted with the villager's attitude towards Naruto, however he knew that nothing would change the villager's attitude towards the baby at the moment.

The hokage continued his musings when the shrill cry of Naruto pierced his ears. The hokage immediately ran back into his office and what he found there made his blood boil. One of his chunnin aids was being restrained by Ibiki from plunging a kunai through Naruto's heart.

Before the chunnin could try and free himself, he was immediately stopped when Ibiki broke his arm and pushed him to the ground with his feet planted on the chunnin's head.

The Hokage immediately took Naruto into his arms and began soothing the distraught baby before motioning for Ibiki to remove the chunnin.

A few minutes later Ibiki returned to the Hokage's office.

"Hokage-sama the renegade chunnin has been locked up and is waiting for your punishment." Said Ibiki.

"Very well I will deal with him later as I have bigger problems to deal with at the moment." Said the Hokage looking at the now quiet Naruto.

"This child is not going to have an easy life is he? I understand that he villagers are angry with what has happened but to blame and try to hurt a new born baby is plain stupid." Ibiki stated.

The Hokage looked at Ibiki with a criticizing gaze before replying.

"Ibiki why is it that you don't blame this child I know that you also have lost your fiancé in the battle. Surely you would feel some resentment towards Naruto."

Ibiki replied

"Oh don't get me wrong Hokage-sama. I am angry, in fact very angry but my anger is not directed towards Naruto as it is unjustified. My anger is towards the ones who could have brought or caused the Kyubi to attack Konoha. I'm also very sad that I have lost the women that I have loved in the attack but at the same time I know that death is part of the shinobi lifestyle. Call me cold hearted for not showing more emotions but I learnt to hide my emotion and feelings the hard way. I may not be the most powerful jounin in the village but I can certainly say that I have seen more things than anyone in this or any other village. I know what its like to be blamed for something your innocent of I know what hopelessness is and I'll be dammed if I start now. This is why I have also trained my squad in such a way."

The Hokage nodded with pride that at least some of his Nin's had a level head on their shoulder. The Hokage them took a few moments pondering as to how to approach Ibiki with his request.

Before Sarutobi could open his mouth Ibiki beat him to it.

"Hokage-sama if I may I have a request of you." Asked Ibiki.

"Proceed"

"I wish to take in Uzumaki Naruto under my care. I know I might not be father material but I fell I am the best choice at the moment. I am suitable enough to protect him and educate him I am also skilled enough to train him in the ways of the shinobi and how not to let his emotions get the better of him…if this keeps us he will end up hating the village and this is definitely not a good thing. I know he is the Yondaime's son but I am confident that I will be able to make him the best that he can be." Replied Ibiki with conviction.

"Ha ha ha Ibiki you just saved me a lot of trouble……I was wondering how to ask you to take in Naruto" laughed the Hokage.

Ibiki just blinked before bursting out in laughter himself.

Naruto could only look in fascination as the two grown ups made funny noises. Little did he know that this was a totally new beginning for him.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.

Pairings: Naruto x Kurenai x Naruto x Uzuki Yuugao (sp?)

Info: This story is an AU.  
English is not my first language; please inform me if there are any mistakes I'll correct them.

I got fed up with all the Jiraiya, Tsunade and Itachi raising Naruto fics out there…so I decided to write something new.

WARNING some OOCness ahead. And some of the characters ages have been changed to allow the pairings to develop.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Morino Ibiki was decidedly feeling Happy and nervous all of a sudden. The source for his current set of emotions was sleeping contently within his arms.

'Sigh'

'I know that Ayeka and I were planning on having children sometime in the future when we got married….buy how am I going to do this by myself? It's true that I volunteered to adopt Naruto but this is definitely going to prove a challenge to me.'

While Ibiki was gathering his thoughts the villagers that were around him were watching him with rapt fascination, as it was not a daily occurrence you see the head of the ANBU Torture and Interrogation squad walk down their roads with a baby in his arms.

Ibiki paid no attention to the villagers knowing that their curiosity would turn into anger and hate the moment they found out who the child in his arms was.

Ibiki gave a small but feral smile as he prayed someone would slip up and speak I'll of his newly adopted son, after all, he had a lot of stress to work out of his system, and what better way to do it than to "kindly" have a few subtle words with them.

But his wish never came true as no villager dare to come close to him in an attempt to find out who he was carrying.

After a few more minutes of walking he reached his house in an area which was used to be known as the Morino estates. Ibiki was currently the sole surviving ninja from what was once a small but respected clan, but sadly most of his clan members perished in the first and second ninja wars while those that were not ninja's decided that living within the confines of a hidden village was not good for their health, thus leaving to live normal lives outside Konoha. Ibiki could understand their reasoning but its was still difficult to lead a life knowing that you had family but said family did not want anything to do with you just because you are a ninja.

He looked around his house with a tired sigh while cursing himself for destroying all the other houses and selling the surrounding land thinking that he would never need it anymore., after all what was once was his clan's main house was now almost destroyed from what the Kyubi attack. However it did not deter him. He decided that he would used the undamaged training hall as a temporary resting place for today and get some of the village contractors to start rebuilding his house tomorrow.

--------Split line--------

What was once the great Kyubi no Kitsune, the strongest demon to ever walk the realm of the living and the dead was waking up within the confines of a dark and wet room from a forced slumber. The great beast was still disoriented, but like all beings of such power the feeling went away almost immediately the moment he opened his eyes fully.

"**Hmm to think that mortal could have summoned the death god to stop me….Hahahahahaha truly it was not a waste trying to destroy that village. The rumors of the yellow furred mortal was true, he was different…I have not felt such excitement in a long time. But maybe just maybe this human child that has been entrusted to hold me could give me what I have been searching for, for so long. But for now I shall watch this mortal child and wait."**

With that, the great demon curled its tail and went to sleep with a vicious smile playing from its lips.

--------Split line--------

Uzuki Yuugao was not a happy 4 year old after all what 4 year old could be happy when their parents and elder sister ignored her to listen to the old man with the weird hat telling everyone what to do.

"Humph I bet my idea is better….we should build the walls with flowers and candy, then no fox would want to eat people. I'll go find Kurenai-chan she'll listen to me." With that the young girl ran off to find her friend.

--------Split line--------

"Kurenai-chan, could you go and ask your brother for the hammer that he was using just now?"

" Hai... papa can i ask you a question?"

"Of course Kurenai-chan what do you want to know?"

"Why did the Kyubi attack us, did the village do something wrong for the demon to try and destroy us?"

I don't know princess, i really do not know. But i can tell you this much, if it was not for the fourth Hokage we would not be standing here today. Everyone in this village owes him and young Uzumaki Naruto our lives."

"Who's that papa, the Uzumaki boy you just said. Is he also powerful like the Hokage?"

"He is a hero like the fourth Hokage Kurenai-chan, and yes he is a powerful boy. But enough of these questions go ask your brother for the hammer and go see if your mother if she needs help."

"Hai hai, I'm going"

Yuuhi Toshiro could only watch with a smile as his 5 year old daughter ran outside in search of her brother.

--------Split line--------

Hmm I bet you were wondering as to what the Kyubi meant by "searching for, for so long" well you're going to have to wait and see.

Short update i know...go read my profile for status reports


	3. 3

I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.

Pairings: Naruto x Kurenai x Naruto x Uzuki Yuugao (sp?)

Info: This story is an AU.  
English is not my first language; please inform me if there are any mistakes I'll correct them.

I got fed up with all the Jiraiya, Tsunade and Itachi raising Naruto fics out there…so I decided to write something new.

WARNING some OOCness ahead. And some of the characters ages have been changed to allow the pairings to develop.

Naruto will be quite powerful here…I mean after all if someone like Itachi and Kakashi could be powerful at a young age why cant Naruto be the same with Kyuubi within him.

Kakashi will not be portrayed in the best light in this fic at least not for long.

------------------

14 year old ANBU member Hatake Kakashi was not having a very good time. After all it was just a week ago that the great Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked the village, not only did he lose his sensei to the damm beast, but his remaining teammate had just informed him that her application to join the Hunter-Nin squad had been approved and she was leaving for her training in a few days. And if that wasn't enough, his superior Morino Ibiki had the nerve to adopt the damm demon that was responsible for the whole mess. The Sandaime and Ibiki-buchou should have killed the demon off as soon as Arashi sensei completed the shiki-fuuin.

"I guess there is no point in complaining about anything now, all I can do is wait and see what happens. Until then I'll just have to keep quiet." With that thought Hatake Kakashi went about looking for Maito Gai to bother, after all he was always good for a laugh.

-----------------

"Buchou… Ibiki-buchou! Are you listening to me! I need you to come and take a look at one of the prisoners in the holding cell."

Ibiki could only hide his irritation at his over enthusiastic and egoistic subordinate before answering.

"Akira for the last time ask Hojo to interrogate the prisoner. I have taken 2 weeks off to tend to some family business, I'm the Head of The Torture and Interrogation Squad for god sake, and it's not my job to crack every prisoner that is in our holding cell. That's the job of the police force, go ask Fugaku or someone. And don't bother coming back here until I'll done with my leave unless there is an S-rank felon in the cells." At Akira's irritated look he knew that he had to put this little punk in his place before his head got too big and besides he was looking at Naruto the wrong way.

With that he directed a small amount of malicious charka towards Akira before speaking.

"Look here Akira! First of all I'm am your captain, you do not give me orders, I give them to you! Secondly you will speak with respect when you are addressing someone especially when that some one is your superior and lastly if you ever look at my son that way again you will see why I was made Captain of the ANBU division's Torture and Interrogation Squad. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

By the time Ibiki was done with his little speech the newly recruited ANBU Member called Akira wet himself and fainted on the spot.

"Oh for crying out loud…who the hell recruited this little asshole the squad anyway?"

Ibiki then picked up the still sleeping Naruto while he nudged Akira with his foot trying to wake him up while muttering as to how they don't make shinobi's like they used to.

-----------------

(3 YEARS LATER)

3 year old Naruto was currently the happiest birthday boy in Konoha after all it was not everyday that a boy celebrates his 3rd birthday. Granted he did not have any friends there that was his own age and everyone there was actually his weird aunts and uncles who took care of him when his papa was at work. When he asked his papa who they were, his papa answered that they were his colleague at work. But who cared, after all he got cake, ice-cream and presents! Besides his papa promised him that he would teach him how all those ninja's could fly from building to building.

Just as little Naruto was imagining how cool he was going to look he was disrupted when the old man wearing a cool hat that his papa is always with, came up to him and gave him a present

"Ah Naruto, happy birthday. I hear your 3 years old today; you must feel like a big boy now don't you?"

"Yup papa said he is going to show me how to fly later like the ninja's!" replied the chibi.

"Fly?" The Hokage then looked at Ibiki waiting for an answer, as were everyone else who were listening to the conversation.

Ibiki then picked up Naruto before answering.

"He means how the shinobi's jump from building to building when they move. I guess to a 3 year old it looks like people are flying."

The Sandaime just gave a little chuckle before taking Naruto who was still struggling to open his present from Ibiki's arms.

After he helped Naruto to open his presents with the entire torture and interrogation squad watching. Even though he was the Hokage, he still felt really weird when almost the entire ANBU Torture and Interrogation Squad was watching Naruto with rapt fascination as he open his presents like dotting parents…after all these people were some of the most ruthless shinobi's Konoha had to offer. He then shook his head and returned to watching Naruto.

-----------------

8 Year old Kurenai and 7 year old Yuugao were currently trying to sneak into the Morino estate using their newly learnt skill from the Ninja academy. They were trying to look for the hero of Konoha their parents were always talking about, but before they could use their unbeatable skills (in their own minds at least) they were grabbed by their collars by a really beautiful but scary looking woman.

"Well, well what do we have here hmm…two little spy's. Tell me girls who sent you?"

When she got no answers she decided to play with the girls a bit.

"You better start talking before I feed you to my man-eating goldfish….Well?"

She then realized she went to far when the 2 girls started sniffling before starting a full fledge crying fest. She then panicked and decided to take them inside and letting the Hokage and Ibiki deal with them. After all it was a man's job to do things like taking care of kids; at least that was what her mom used to tell her the only child that was an exception to this was Naruto, because he was too damm cute not to be babied.

With that Sakuraba Ayeka took off with the 2 girls under each of her arms to find both of her superiors.

Everyone at he party became stock still when one of the more enthusiastic member of their squad rushed in with 2 crying girls.

"Umm Ayeka, I know that I told you could bring a present for Naruto's birthday, but don't you think that you went bit too far with your gifts?" Asked Ibiki.

"Ehh…ahhh…What! I mean no… I found these two trying to sneak in so I just played with them a bit and they started crying." With that she dropped the 2 girls in front of the Hokage. Before he could open his mouth to comfort the 2 girls a blond haired chibi ran up to them and started to yank on their hair.

"Papa, Papa who is this? Are they really my presents? Makoto nii-chan always says that girls are cute…..I don't think they are cute they are stinky! I don't like this present!"

Before he could say any more he was bonked on his head twice by his 2 victims.

He then looked up to find 2 very pissed off looking girls staring at him.

With that a connection was formed between the three, but no one could really say if that was a good or bad thing.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.

Pairings: Naruto x Kurenai x Naruto x Uzuki Yuugao (sp?)

Info: This story is an AU.  
English is not my first language; please inform me if there are any mistakes I'll correct them.

I got fed up with all the Jiraiya, Tsunade and Itachi raising Naruto fics out there…so I decided to write something new.

WARNING some OOCness ahead. And some of the characters ages have been changed to allow the pairings to develop.

Naruto will be quite powerful here…I mean after all if someone like Itachi and Kakashi could be powerful at a young age why cant Naruto be the same with Kyuubi within him.

Kakashi will not be portrayed in the best light in this fic at least not for long.

NOTE: I need people who are willing to go on msn and discuss my fics (current & future) with me. Log in get my E-mail and we'll talk.

The Ayeka from the last chapter was a mistake on my part. So don't worry she is not Ibiki's spouse.

"**Come to me child…Seek me if you want answers…Come to me……."**

7 year old Naruto woke with a start from the voice that has been plaguing his dreams for as long as he could remember…The voice of the great demon fox Kyuubi. He found out the truth after a particularly bad nightmare after celebrating his 5th birthday.

Naruto woke up screaming in the middle of the night after seeing countless bodies and blood flowing around him from an unknown battle. But the thing that scared him the most was the malicious eyes that appeared suddenly at the end of the dream causing Naruto to wake up screaming in the first place. When his father came rushing in with his kunai ready asking what was wrong, he explained the dream and the eyes that were laughing at him.

Immediately after hearing as to how long he had been having the dreams, his father rushed him to the Hokage tower to see the Hokage.

After spending more than 2 hours explaining and comforting him, he finally understood everything. The Hokage then proceeded to place a small 3 point element seal over his existing one to minimalize, but not totally cut off the Kyuubi charka from Naruto. They did this in the hope that it would be enough to keep the dreams at bay. It did work, but it was not as effective as they thought it would be. The Kyuubi was still able to send short messages and whispers to Naruto when he slept. The Sandaime could not place a stronger 5 point elemental seal, because Naruto would not be able to withstand the charka pressure buildup within his body.

However Naruto kept strong. After understanding his burden, he vowed to do anything to get stronger…not only that, but he finally understood as to why the villagers seemed to hate him, but the difference now was that Naruto used the looks he got to fuel his determination and hate towards the villagers. Naruto knew The Hokage would be disappointed in him, but as much as he cared for the old man, he could not be bothered with the villagers until they came begging to him for forgiveness, after all he is the son of Morino Ibiki and the unofficial nephew/brother/son of the entire Anbu Gōmon/Jinmon Butai (torture/interrogation squad) and one did not live with them without learning how to be a little sadistic.

----------

After lying in bed and pondering his latest dream, Naruto finally managed to drag himself out of bed to get ready for the academy. He had to prepare himself, as today was the day he could hopefully graduate from being an academy student to a full fledge genin. Granted if he did graduate today he would be placed in the leagues of those such as Hatake Kakashi who graduated when he was 5 and became a chunnin when he was 6, and not to mention Uchiha Itachi who also graduated at and early age but the label of a genius was something he could live with, after all that label was just another thing for him to rub in the faces of the villagers.

Naruto however was resentful towards the academy instructor of his. No matter how hard he tried he was always picked on and his grades always suffered for it. It was stopped after Naruto used one of his father tactics of twisting a kunai through the instructor's thigh after releasing a small amount of killer intent when the teacher insulted his father. The instructor although relatively uninjured was livid and almost attacked Naruto if not for the rest of the students who were screaming and attracting the other instructors nearby. Both he and Naruto were restrained before the Hokage came and settled the matter. After a few stern words and the threat of a personal visit from Morino Ibiki himself, they finally started being fair towards Naruto.

-------------

As Naruto made his way towards the Academy, his thoughts wandered to the 2 girls who were the bane of his very existence, Yuuhi Kurenai and Uzuki Yuugao. The two were best friends and were his so called sempai in the academy, after trying to ruin (in his mind at least) his 3rd birthday, they have done everything to annoy and insult him. At first he fought back but after a couple of years he got tired and started to ignore them, this plan however did not work as hoped as they only redoubled their efforts to make his life a living hell.

"Well if I graduate today I'll show those 2 elephants whose boss. I mean come on it gets tired after trying to get me to bow to them just because they think of themselves a cute…the day I bow to them and call them cute is the day my old man wins Konoha's most handsome ninja award." As Naruto was murmuring to himself, he did not realize that he was already in the class.

He then took a seat and waited for his name to be called.

"Morino Naruto, come up front and perform the kawarimi, henge and bunshin no jutsu" requested one of the instructors.

As Naruto finished his jutsu's he could see that the instructors were reluctant to give him his headband, after all he was the only 7 year old in the class of 10 year old's. Finally after a few discouraging words from the instructors and a snide look from Naruto they finally gave him the Hitai-ate and told him to go home and return the next day for his new teammates and his new jounin instructor.

With a small smirk and a look that told them just what he thought of them, Naruto left the academy and walked towards his new future.


End file.
